


Heart of Glass

by blushingninja



Series: Haikyuu!! Hearts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after their win at the finals, Nishinoya still holds feelings for Asahi but is suffering heartbreak after his rejection. When he finds out the ex third years are returning from their time at college, Nishinoya is torn between his desire to rekindle his romance with the ace or turn his back on him for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WHO IS READY FOR THESE CUTIES TO BE ANIMATED!!?? Me!  
> This story is based a little way into the future. The third years have left for college and everyone has moved up a year. Please enjoy and much thanks.

 

Why were all the new first years so ungrateful? Ever since their win at the finals, the school had been flooded with a new breed of player, so excited for the chance to up their skills and make a name for themselves. But they were in for a harsh wake up call. Nishinoya pitied Tsukishima the most (he if had any pity the snarky blonde at all). Daichi had passed him on the role of Captain with a heavy hand and a sigh of relief and while the new second year has stepped up eagerly, he was still just finding his pace with the title. He was getting better though, not that the new first years made it easy.

 

“You all have to stay after practice and help clean up, those are the rules! That's the way it's always been, deal with it.” Yelling over Tsukishima's negative lecture to a group of fleeing first years, Nishinoya squared his shoulders, staring down a pair that were nearly double his size.

“But I have swimming practice to get to now.” The larger of the two said, looking at his friend for back up. Glancing at his new captain, Nishinoya was pleased to see Tsukishima was leaving this one to him.

“In that case I think you should focus on swimming then. One sports club for your entire three years. Dedicate yourself to it or else you're just wasting your time and ours.”

 

Grumbling, heavy boy flung his bag over his shoulder and gestured to his group of buddies.

“Fine, swimming it is.” Slamming the door behind them as they left, Nishinoya nodded sharply rounding quickly to smile at Tsukishima.

“That's another four down, do we still have too many?” Trimming the fat wasn't such a bad idea in their circumstance. There were so many promising new players, but not all of them were as dedicated or hard working enough. Most just wanted the title of _Soaring Crows_ and cared little for volleyball itself.

“Maybe a little, the first couple of practice games should weed out the rest.” Humming as he spoke the tall blonde shook his head, watching his fellow team mates, clearing up and bickering among themselves good naturedly. “We still have a strong team, new blood or not. I miss Asahi height though and Daichi reliability.” Coughing to cover his embarrassing, Tsukishima looked down at the grinning Nishinoya, pleased in having caught the captain in a small moment of venerability.

“I'll have to pass that along to Daichi when I see him next.” Pushing his glass up on his nose with an air of disdain, Tsukishima hissed.

“That might be sooner then you think.” Blinking Nishinoya cocked his head to the side.

“What?”

“Gather round.” Ukai's booming tone broke out over the gym as all cleaning ground to a halt and the scattered group scrambled to surrounded their coach.

 

“So, Ittetsu-sensei is finalising the first round of practices matches for the coming summer break. Remember to thank him when you see him next, he's working really hard on this. Secondly summer break is just around the corner and we have our training camp coming up. I need everyone who is thinking of coming to put their names down. Because if we end up having too many people, we'll have to find somewhere else.” Taking a breath Ukai looked to his second and third years. “Now I'm not sure if you're all aware, but the college holidays start this weekend. Lucky college boys get three more weeks off then we do. So expect some extra training with them once they get back. And if they disagree, bug them until they do.” Laughing Hinata bounced eagerly up and down on the balls of his feet, glancing at Kageyama as he did.

“I want to practice with Suga-senpai again, maybe he can give you some tips for training up the first years. I wonder how Asahi-senpai is going, he went to college all by himself. At least Daichi and Suga had each other.”

 

Breaking apart the group slowly started heading off home with the promise of a seven am practice, Nishinoya waved Ukai and Yachi off as he started to lock up.

The third years were coming home for the first time since they'd left three months before hand and it would be a bitter sweet reunion. He'd chatted with Daichi and Suga bit online and over the phone, but he'd heard nothing from Asahi, not that Nishinoya could blame him.

 

The evening of their win at the finals, the boys had been so caught up in the moment, it had been like nothing had matter. They had won and were now completely invincible, which is why they'd kissed. Kissed and in that spilt second everything had changed. They couldn't even blame it on an accident or a slip of the hand. One moment they'd been staring at each other in post victory bliss, the next Nishinoya had his legs wrapped around Asahi's waist as the giant bent down to catch him, taking his lips in an almost bruising kiss. It had doubtless been the most confusing yet perfect moment of Nishinoya's life. The ecstasy of their victorious battle coupled with the perfection of finally getting his teeth into Asahi had been the highlight of his year.

 

But that had been it. Later once the team had retired to their dorms, the Libero had tried again to engage the ace in a bit of play only to shut down and violently.

 

_“Not now. It can't be now.” Blinking in confusion, Nishinoya had scratched the back of his head. Swinging his legs off the balcony, he turned on the stuttering Asahi._

_“Why not now? We won. We did it. You guys have your final win, K is-”_

_“It doesn't matter.” Standing up Nishinoya had approached his friend cautiously. Asahi had never sounded this angry before, at least not when it hadn't concerned volleyball._

_“Of course it does. Doesn't it?” Letting out a heavy breath, Asahi ran a hand through his hair, loose and damp from a recent shower._

_“I can't deal with this right now Nishinoya. It's just not the right time.”_

 

_Speechless Nishinoya could only shake his head. Reaching out, he grabbed the ace's hands, dwarfing his own as he held him tight._

_“Don't be like that Asahi. Now is the perfect time.”_

_“Can you actually think for once!” Tugging his hands away, Asahi went to lean on the balcony railing, looking out on the city below. “I have my exams in two weeks. You have to start thinking about your future Nishinoya, what are you going to do after school? Volleyball will only get you so far.” Laughing out loud, the small boy patted his friend on the back._

_“See now, you say that but-”_

_“No Nishinoya, there is no buts. This is real okay?” Sighing, Asahi sniffed, feeling the sting of tears burning his eyes. “I can't deal with this right now.” Cocking his head to the side, Nishinoya tried to pull the giant back to face him._

_“Can't deal with what right now?” Turning sharply, Asahi gestured to the space between them._

_“This! Us! That kiss, these feelings. Whatever it was. I can't deal with it. Not right now. And either can you dammit Nishinoya, you have to start thinking about the future, about real life. Outside of high school, outside of volleyball. We can't...” He stopped, swallowing his tears. “We can do this right now, it's not the right time.”_

 

And that had been the end of it. Nishinoya had travelled back with the team the following morning and hadn't say a word. That Monday they bid goodbye to their third years and wished them the best in the coming year, and then they were gone. Asahi was gone and Nishinoya still hadn't heard a word from him. It hurt. It still hurt, even after three months, the scars from his words still felt as fresh as had been since the night of his rejection.

 

Nishinoya couldn't blame Asahi, not really. How could he? A hard working and valiant student with the world at his feet, how could he be expected to date a good for nothing rat bag who had no luck in his exams and already had a job lined up at his coach's grocery shop. But still there was nothing Nishinoya could do to ease the pain and his loss. He'd thrown himself into volleyball harder then ever before, even his grades had improved ever so slightly, but even that wasn't enough. He was average in everything but volleyball, what chance did he have in following someone like Asahi to a fancy college in Kyoto? Not a fucking likely one that was for sure.

 

Slamming the door of the gym shut and securing the lock, Nishinoya pushed away his tears, opting to slap his cheeks lightly before making his way home. Maybe Asahi wouldn't be coming home with the rest of them, maybe he'd stay in his classy college with all his new upper class friends. Maybe he wasn't even playing volleyball any more. Scuffing his shoes on the footpath as he dragged his feet home, the tiny ace looked up at the darkening sky, wishing desperately for the pain in his heart to subside. He still loved Asahi and it hurt him so much to admit it.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Bidding his mother good night and snuggling beneath his sheets, Nishinoya jumped as his phone beeped. Searching around beside his bed, he pulled up the message screen and winced at the bright artificial light. A cheerful and slightly ill worded message stared back at him from Sugawara. While some of the words were missing, it wasn't a struggle to read. Chuckling as he realised the likely probability of the boy being drunk, Nishinoya tapped open the message.

 

_Coach is holding 'welcomme to the neighbourhood team;'' party for the returnfing third years. Yall in initved abd shoud come. Is on Friday, please come. Miss you_

 

Smiling at the thought of the slender, silver haired setter drunk, Nishinoya dropped his phone back to the floor with little care. He missed his friends, Sugawara and Daichi especially, but if they were going to be there, Asahi would be as well. Frowning, his face felt home and his cheeks ached from scowling. There would be no way around it and it would be rude if he didn't come. No doubt the whole team would be going. There was really no excuse he could make to avoid it. Rolling over again, Nishinoya stared at the wall until the wallpaper looked fit to start dripping. Sleep would not come easy tonight, not with the burning pit in his stomach aching and his broken heart pining.

 

 

The week seemed to fly by, much to Nishinoya's distress. Come Friday and he was almost willing to accompany his parents on their trip away. He decided against it in the end. The team would have his ass if he opted out of this event. It was important to them and he did truly miss his friends.

 

Walking with a collection of team mates back to their coach's store, Nishinoya shifted the half of the table he shared holding with Hinata. Dragging his feet as anxiety ate at his gut, he was struggling to keep pace with the bouncing redhead.

“I wonder if Asahi has grown any more, has he?” Pulling a face, Nishinoya rubbed his chin on his shoulder, feeling the bite of the heavy table dig into his fingers.

“How should I know.” Blinking owlishly, Hinata gestured for them to put the table down and rest their fingers.

“Well you're his best friend right? Was he taller then when he left?” Clearing his throat, Nishinoya spat into the near by gutter, his mouth bitter.

“I haven't seen him since the finals.”

“What?” The ginger had never looked so shocked. Another time and another place Nishinoya would have found it funny, but now it just made him angry.

“I haven't seen him, I haven't spoken to him. I don't fucking know. You ask him.” Taking a big step back, Hinata put his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, I'm sorry.”

 

“Shorties slacking?” Tapping Nishinoya on the top of his fluffy crow, Tsukishima pointed at the table. “Not far now, don't just leave it on the street.” Swiping at him as he passed, Hinata stuck his tongue out at the tall blonde.

“We're just taking a breather.” Pushing his glasses up his nose, overloaded plastic bags in hand, the new captain sighed.

“You can take a break at the party, hurry up.” Catching Nishinoya's blazing gaze, Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Or you can just help us settle up. Just move. You're blocking the footpath.”

 

Grumbling as they picked up the table, Hinata hissed at Tsukishima's back as he pushed ahead.

“Stealing tables from the school will get us in trouble won't it?” Ignoring the second year's ramblings, Nishinoya's mind raced as he thought over Tsukishima's words. The crafty second year was more perspective then Nishinoya gave him credit for. It seemed Daichi didn't make him captain for reason.

 

Reaching the coach's backyard, the pair of short aces pitched their table and help the rest set up. The barbecue rack wires were red, with the coals blazing hot beneath it. Chairs and table were scattered around the yard, as the team settled in around the shade feeling the afternoon sun cooled down. Members of the neighbourhood team soon began trickling in, dishing out high fives and beer with smiles.

 

Dragging a faded lawn chair under a tree, Nishinoya positioned himself close enough to the gate for a quick escape but close enough to the food so that he wouldn't have to fight for it or miss out.

“What's got you in such a tizz?” Catching the soda Tanaka tossed to him, Nishinoya shrugged.

“I'm just tired. Sick of this shit.” Lopping down beside him on the lawn, the lanky third year looked confused.

“Sick of what? The sun?”

“That to.” Glaring at the flickering light filtering down through the leaves above him, Nishinoya sighed. “Everything I suppose.” Cracking open his can, Tanaka leant back against the tree.

“It's not like you to be so negative, you sick or something?” Sipping the sugary soda, Nishinoya shook his head.

“Nah, just struggling.” Watching some eager first years get shut down by some of the older neighbourhood boys, they hid their smile as the firsties looked around for back up.

“You've always got the team yeah? Like we've always got your back.” Forcing a smile, Nishinoya's heart jump as the back gate opened.

“I'm thankful. Trailing off as the gate swung open wide, the unique silver of Sugawara's hair had both Tanaka and Nishinoya jumping up and dashing across the lawn to embrace the setter.

 

Caught up in the moment Nishinoya couldn't help but grin as he jumped up and down on his friend's shoulders, surprised to see he'd grown.

“Suga Suga Suga!” Overwhelmed the small boy fumbled with the varying degrees of affections coming from left, right and centre.

“Hello hello, Daichi is here as well. Mob him.” Pointing over his shoulder as the dark haired boy pushed his way through the crowd, Nishinoya tackled the ex captain. Clambering up on his tippy toes, Nishinoya fluffed the stocky boys hair. Noting its new length, Nishinoya laughed.

“Well well college boy, don't they have hairdressers in Tokyo?” Pushing him off, Daichi straightened up, grinning wildly.

“Says you! I haven't show my dad yet though. I'm a little scared to.” Cracking up in fits of laughter, Nishinoya felt his mood lighten immediately.

 

They looked good. And it was only the two of them. Secure in the knowledge that Asahi wasn't with them, Nishinoya relaxed. They were both taller, but then again, everyone looked taller to him. Sugawara was filling out well, but maybe that was all of Daichi's home cooking. The new length of Daichi's hair suited his face as the soft edge of youth began breaking away into the harder ridges of manhood. Nishinoya would have been lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He'd always imagined that one day he'd top the height of his seniors, but as he'd grown that wish was becoming more and more distant. Not that it matter, they both looked happy, more manly and he was overjoyed to see them.

 

Watching Hinata zip around the pair, squeaking excitedly as the coach teased and bullied them, Nishinoya looked around nervously in case Asahi had appeared in the flurry of excitement. Pleased by the apparent lack of height in the group, he went back to his tree. Sugawara and Daichi would be staying for some time over the summer, he could catch up with them then. In a quieter time, when the team wasn't flooding them attention.

 

Falling back in his chair, the smile on his face reflected on each and everyone one of his team mate's faces. The ex students had been dearly missed and having them back to train with them for the summer was a real asset. Hands behind his head, Nishinoya grinned as Kageyama compared his height to the still growing Daichi. The click of the gate's lock forced his heart to jump to his throat.

 

Asahi looked the same as ever. He might have gotten taller, Nishinoya couldn't tell, certainly not from distance at least. Happy cheers came from those gathered as their ace shyly accepted their hugs and well wishes. Choking up Nishinoya suddenly felt faint, how weak. Three months was no where near enough time for him to get over Asahi's blunt words and implication. If he wasn't good enough for Asahi _to waste time_ on then so be it. The Libero was sure to make the feeling mutual.

 

Catching the eye of the ever frowning Kageyama, the short boy raised an eyebrow in challenge. He was being uncharacteristically reserved, people must have been picking up on it. Had it only been Sugawara and Daichi he would be butting heads with Hinata and Tanaka to hear all about their college adventures. But it felt as though the life had been drained from him, leaving him feeling bitter and cold.

“You just going to sit here the whole night? If you're going to play the maiden all forlorn, you can fuck off home.” Cocking his hip against the tree, beer in hand, Ukai stared down Nishinoya's glare. “You're bringing everyone else down. Buck up.” Looking away Nishinoya attempted to ignore the interfering coach, but his attempts were foiled as a can was squashed down on his hair. “I don't know what went on with you and Asahi and I don't want to know.” Twisting the can down harder until it buckled and crunched. Ukai went on. “But just get over it all ready. There is nothing worse then holding a grudge, especially when it's your best friend.” Immediately open his mouth to defend himself, the coach quickly shut him down. “Go be polite, you have manners don't you? Just say hi, hello, supp? Test the waters, maybe you'll forget to be an asshat for a minute and act like a man, not a scorned little girl.”

 

Gritting his teeth at the dose of tough love, Nishinoya refused to acknowledge his coach's words. First Tsukishima, now Ukai, did the whole team suspect something? Or was it just the nosey ones? Tensing to stand, his legs nearly gave way as he stood . Propelled by pure willpower alone he wormed his way through the crowd with his ears were burning and face the same. _Not like that was embarrassing._ Coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with Hinata, Nishinoya forced his head up, meeting Asahi's eye in a gut wrenching moment.

 

It was like everything stopped, or maybe he'd gone deaf due to a drop in blood pressure. Asahi looked the same, ever this close. His long elegant nose still had the bend from many a failed dive. His beard might have been a little thicker, his side burns were the same. His soft brown eyes were still kind and large. He was as beautiful as he'd always been. Nishinoya knew he was staring, but he couldn't help not. Not when the world was crumbling down around his ears and the only thing he could see was Asahi.

“Hey.” Timid as always the giant smiled at him, a tremble on his lips the only indication of his uncomfortable inner turmoil. “Good to see you.”

 

Lair.

 

Nishinoya almost said it out loud. But that would have been cruel and uncalled for, and they weren't alone. He didn't want to give Tsukishima and Ukai the privilege of being right. He'd rather die.

“You to.” The squeak in his voice was prominent, enough so that Hinata noticed and laughed. Swooping in Tanaka scolded the tittering second year about respecting his elders, only to be laughed at in turn.

 

The smile on Asahi's face grew, coupled with a flood of relief, he let out a heavy breath. Reaching out for Nishinoya's shoulder, the Libero moved quicker then he'd expected. Taking a huge step back, he was stared down by an intense set of brown eyes, glimmering with rage and something dangerous, Asahi's heart sunk. Three months had not been enough time for the boy to have forgiven him. He shouldn't have been surprised. Three months hadn't been enough for him to calm his nerves on the issue, why would the emotional Nishinoya be any different?

Nodding awkwardly, he straightened his headband and turned to Yamaguchi, enquiring about his serves and how they were coming along.

 

Now he was just angry. Heart pounding in his ears, Nishinoya stepped back into the crowd, heading straight back to his chair and relative safety. Falling out of the crowd and into the open yard, he frowned as a collection of neighbourhood boys had taken residence in his spot.

“You old enough to drink yet?” Makoto asked innocently, watching the small boy sort through the ice in the ice chest next to the barbecue rack.

“Maybe” Nishinoya said without hesitation. He'd drunk beer before with Tanaka and his sister when she'd been nice enough to buy them a six pack. Her reasoning had been simple enough, keeping an eye on them was better then them getting drunk in a solo, dangerous situations. Apparently it was a philosophy shared by the neighbourhood boys as they ignored his searching and success as he cracked open a can.

 

The bitter tang of the beer was perfect for calming his seething nerves and gave his hands something to do rather then just clench and unclench. His short nails had already stung, sharp little half moons into his palms and any deeper he'd draw blood. Chugging down the ice cold beverage, he tried to block out the sounds of Asahi chatty, happy tones behind him. It was so distinctive, even after three months he could still pick his voice over the loud crowd of others.

“Keep going like that and you're going to get hammered.” Finishing his drink with a loud burp, Nishinoya nodded. Crumpling the can in hand, he tossed it towards the open bin beyond the fence.

“Good” he said carelessly. Cracking open a second can, he suddenly felt guilty. “Put it on the team tab, as approved by captain Tsukishima.” Grinning the older boys laughed, watching him drink deeply.

“Sure thing kid, just pace yourself.”

 


	3. Chapter Three

He didn't pace himself. At first it was fine. He just sat down and polished off a six pack with the ease of drinking soda. But as the food was dished out and he stood up to join the rush, everything started to sway.

“I should suspend you from club activities” Ittetsu warned him. Waving him off Ukai lit up a smoke, watching the hiccuping Nishinoya with a gleeful sense of superiority.

“There'll be no need for that sensei. He'll be suffering for it tomorrow. Hear the Nishinoya, suffering.” Flipping him off as he munch down a hot kebabs, Nishinoya ignored their co-ordinator’s fussing.

“Yes but under-age drinking? We have a duty of care to these students.”

“Not outside of school we don't.” Exhaling a puff of smoke, Ukai glanced towards the carefree team with a smile. But Ittetsu was not so easily convinced.

“It gives the team a bad rep and Nishinoya already has a record. What happens if he gets caught? The vice principle will do anything to get him booted off the volleyball team and out of the school if he could.” Shaking his head, the coach beckoned the tipsy Libero over.

“Don't get caught okay? Sensei is worried that you're going to get done by the vice principle. One more and you're done for the night.”

 

Nishinoya was already one step ahead of him. Stomach full of meat and alcohol, his head was swimming and he was beginning to feel ill. Bad move since his heart still hurt and it had done nothing to help him forget Asahi. If anything it had him ever more aware of his pain and now on top of that he had a tummy ache.

“And if you're going to throw up, do it out on the street and away from the shop. Otherwise I'll make you clean it up.” Pulling a face, Nishinoya slapped his cheeks.

“I'm not going to be sick. Calm your tits.” Laughing at his response, Ukai waved over the happy pair of newly inaugurated neighbourhood association boys.

“Look at this little rebel, he's tanked as. I'm sure you two have a couple of similar stories.” Laughing, Daichi caught a slinking Nishinoya as he tried to exit the conversation. Arm around the short boy's shoulder, the ex captain tightened his grip as he felt the boy tried to squirm away.

“A couple. What's wrong with you? You've done nothing but sulk all night.” Giving up on his escape attempts, Nishinoya mumbled something about exams and pressure, hoping he'd be left be. Unconvinced, Daichi pushed on regardless. “Since when did you care about grades?”

 

“Daichi has discovered he can't drink imported vodka, because it makes him scary angry.” Changing the subject with a not so subtle interjection, Sugawara grinned gleeful at Daichi's sour expression. “And I,” he continued. “Have a limit of four drinks before I become a useless, clingy drunk.” Pink flooding his cheeks, Sugawara sighed, his hand snaking behind Daichi's to pull Nishinoya into a one armed hug.

“How's our team been? Not going to lie, I've kind of missed everyone.” Pulling a face, Daichi flicked his friend's neck playfully.

“Need a tissue Mama Suga? Missing your brood?” Ignoring the jibe, the silver haired boy back looked expectantly at Nishinoya, awaiting a reply.

 

It felt good to have them back around. And Sugawara's quick read of the situation had saved a bundle of unhappy confessions. He was good like that. Karasuno was at a loss without their Mother, but at least he was coming back to check up on them. Wedged between the pair, Nishinoya fell into a comfort place, both in body and mind. Listening to the familiar chatter of his two friends was a small gift he was going to treasure long after they'd left.

 

As the night drew to a close, Nishinoya's fuzzy vision and staggers had not dissipated. Snapping the gate shut behind him, the short boy waved off a fussy Sugawara who'd followed him out from the party.

“Come I'll walk you home, it's not far from my place, just let me get my bag.” Shaking his head, Nishinoya pushed the silver haired boy back towards the gate and the party continuing beyond it.

“I'm finnne. Had some faith in me Suga. I've lasted the last couple of months without you.” Giving him one final shove, Nishinoya ruffled his messy, silver hair. “Go back and have fun. Everyone's missed you. We'll chat next week.” Frowning Sugawara went to disagree, but paused as the gate opened and a very tall, lanky frame stepped out.

 

Nishinoya almost stopped breathing. No no no! He'd been having such a good time, his entire mood had brightened for the first time in months and now he just wanted to hide under a rock and not come out.

“I can walk you home.” Asahi voice was calm and maybe a little hopeful. If he was hoping to patch things up with him by acting like nothing had happened, he'd be in for a very rude surprise.

“Are you sure?” Glancing nervously between the pair, Sugawara didn't look convinced. “I really don't mind. There's plenty to catch up on.” Nishinoya went to agree, to nod his head and turn his back on Asahi with an imagined grace and elegance. Instead he just stood there, mouth uncomfortably dry and knees trembling.

 

“It's all good. Nishinoya and I need to have a talk anyway.” Asahi chuckled dryly. “I've actually gotten pretty good at corralling drunks home. On campus living will do that.” Setting his lips in a worried smile, Sugawara slowly nodded against his better judgement.

“...alright. Well give me a text when you get home. Just a piece of mind.” _In case you both kill each other_ , he thought internally. “If you're good to catch up over the weekend give me a text. Daichi can come to.” Stepping out from between the two, the setter had trouble ignoring the painfully blank look on Nishinoya's face. But something had been off with the pair, he'd felt it after their finals and now felt the same. If something needed to be fixed, they could sort it out together. They were adult enough. Watching Nishinoya turn around and wander off down the darkened street with Asahi following, he _hoped_ they were adult enough to deal with whatever issues they had.

 

 

This footsteps pounding the pavement, Nishinoya set his gaze straight down the road. It was impossible to ignore Asahi's hulking, great footsteps stomping behind him. All he had to do was get home, slam the door in the ace's face, then sleep, sleep and cry like a little girl. Maybe Ukai had been right. The sound of a throat clearing from behind him caused him to stop mid stride.

“How have you been-”

“Don't” Clenching his teeth hard enough to break, Nishinoya rounded on the tall boy. “Don't you fucking speak words.” Spitting at his feet, Nishinoya heard his voice crack with an embarrassing burst of emotion. “I don't want to see you. Ever.” Taking a breath to steady his nerves, he couldn't keep the sob from his voice. “I never want to see you again. I don't want to speak to you again. Just leave okay. Go back to the party and leave me alone.”

 

Taking a step back, Asahi visually winced. Running a hand through his hair, his fingers trembled as he worked to block the boy trying to force his way passed.

“Nishinoya, just calm down please. I understand why you're angry, but please just listen.” All but pushing the giant out of his way, Nishinoya was fuming.

“No, I can't. I don't have the time.” Leering in his shocked face, Nishinoya was pleased to have thrown that back at him. Pain flashed across Asahi expression at his words, his sadness was obvious enough, but it didn't stop Nishinoya from raging on. “Fuck off.”

 

“I missed you.” Tears streaming down his cheeks, Asahi sobbed loudly. “I thought about you everyday, everyday since the finals. I tried calling you, you wouldn't answer. I tried facebook and email. I tried to get Tanaka to talk to you for me. You never replied, I never heard a thing back. You could have been dead for all I'd known.” Taking a deep breath, his eyes leaking tears and his nose running, Asahi swallowed thickly. The thick tuft of Nishinoya's hair almost looked deflated, his head bent as if the weight of his words had hit him like a truck. Maybe he'd been a little to hard on the younger boy. Though nothing he'd said had been a lie, he wouldn't lie to Nishinoya. But hell, his heart ached just looking at his sad eyes.

 

“I'm not dead.” Not sure whether to laugh or cry, Asahi just stared. It was something at least, more then he'd expected from the hot headed Libero in one of his moods.

“I can see that, and I'm thankful.”

 

Now he just sounded smug. His outburst had been welcomed, finally Asahi was showing some kind of emotion that wasn't depression or anxiety. His heart of glass was famous within the team, and Nishinoya had thought in his time away he might have harden up somewhat. That was apparently not quite the case, and even with his new know found bravery, Nishinoya would make sure to bring him down a notch.

“You missed me? What bullshit. You just wanted your perfect little graduation and your perfect little new life. You didn't have time for me.” Shaking his head, Asahi stamped his foot, his frustration with the young drunk making him see red.

“That wasn't what I meant, it wasn't what I wanted. I just didn't want to ruin our chances. Your chances for the future as well as mine.” Blowing a loud raspberry, Nishinoya scoffed.

“Chances? What fucking chances? My grades are shit, I'd never pass this year even if I wanted to. You get to head off to some fancy college in Kyoto, I'm going to be working here with coach. So you go off and live your perfect little life. I'll just be here, rotting away with the rest of them. I'm fucking useless, I know.”

“Don't be like that.” Head hot and angry, Asahi sniffed, wiping his runny nose with the back of his hand. “I don't want any of that. I don't have any of that.” Looking away, Asahi coughed over his words. “And you're not useless, you're perfect.”

 

This heart beating loudly in his ears, Nishinoya couldn't think, his mind was blanking. Either the alcohol or his rage was getting the better of him, but his staggering and words were becoming more and more disjointed.

“Can you just not? Everything about you makes me sad. Go away.” The awkward slip of his foot, caused the pint sized ace to fall to his knees. Automatically his retrieving skills kicked in and he swooped into a dive. Knees to elbow, stretched out on pavement, his aching head and heaving stomach reacted immediately. Wrenching into the gutter, his dinner and stolen beer run down the drain. Coughing and spluttering in misery, Nishinoya caught his chin just before it hit the edge of the Footpath. Strong hands clasped his shoulders, pulling him up and into a kneel. Grasping for breath, Nishinoya pushed Asahi away, or tried to. Failing as his body shook with sorrow and nauseous, the small boy moaned, his eyes watering and mouth tasting sour.

 

“Why? Why did you leave me?” Large hands touched his crown, smoothing his sweaty hair back from his forehead in a gentle, caring motion.

“I didn't want to.” It was like he was whispering in his ear, Asahi was so close he could feel the soft breeze of his breath on his skin. “Don't make it sound like that. What else could I do?” Weeping openly, Nishinoya had never felt so ashamed. This wasn't manly, it wasn't even girly, if anything it was just sad, pitiful.

“But you did. You left me. How could you...” Trailing off with a quiet squeak, arms were suddenly wrapped snugly around his chest. Squeezing impossibly tight, Asahi buried his nose against Nishinoya's hair, his tears wetting the back of his neck.

“But I love you. I didn't want to.” Punching his fist against the pavement, his heart overwhelmed by the softly spoken giant's words, Nishinoya groaned.

“I...I just wanted to see you again.”

 

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Asahi held the sobbing Nishinoya closer, feeling his heaving chest and the hot drip of tears run down his face.

“I'm here.” Shushing his wailing, Asahi looked up and down the empty street. If someone was to stumble upon them now it would be an awkward conversation and then some. But it was worth it, just to hear Nishinoya's voice after so many months alone. He'd never been far from the ace's thoughts, ever since the night of the final. He'd messed up, but he couldn't back out once he'd said it. It was the kind of person Nishinoya was, hot headed and strong willed, and Asahi wouldn't have loved him so much he was any different. But it meant he'd lost him, lost his trust and his friendship. The kiss they'd shared had all but spelt disaster for the pair even before they could explore it further. Nishinoya's sobbing slowly stilled, leaving him panting,sniffing and limp in Asahi embrace.

“We should probable get up.” Sitting back on his heels, Nishinoya scrubbed at his eyes. His stomach had settled but his face was still hot, puffy and tight, the tears probably hadn't help.

 

The arms at his chest slid down his torso, pulling him up with a jerky tug. Looping a hand around his knees, the Libero was swept off his feet and up high into the air.

“The fuck are you doing?” Brushing away his protests, Asahi laughed. Nishinoya was such a power pack of muscle and tall hair, his small figure was deceivingly heavy. Struggling with his wiggling handful, Asahi smiled at his friend.

“Walking you home, just like I promised. Can you stop squirming please, I'm going to drop you.” Flopping back as a dead weight in his arms, Nishinoya did not intend on making his job any easier.

“I don't need to be carry Asahi, and I'm still mad at you, don't think I'm not still mad at you.” It was impossible to hold back his grin, as Asahi tossed the Libero around gently in his arms.

“Just in case you fall down again, we don't need you out for your last season. A word to the wise there is not a lot of time to play volleyball at college.” Groaning, Nishinoya kicked his legs feebly.

“I won't be going to college, I can play with the neighbourhood association all the time. Bad knee or not.” Shaking his head, Asahi turned the corner, remembering the path to Nishinoya's house off the top of his head, he was happy to feel the agitated Nishinoya settle in his arms.

 

“Your parents picking you up?” Humming as they drew closer to Nishinoya's family home, Asahi shrugged.

“Probably not, I'll just walk back to coach's place, one of those boys will drop me off. Or I'll just crash with one of them. No biggy.” Shaking his head, Nishinoya was released steady on his feet with a soft thud.

“Nope, not having it. I may still be pissed at you, but I'm not letting you crash on coach's smelly old sofa. I'm angry, not a dick.”

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first in a series of NiAsa (Is that the correct term?) fics I'm writing. The second will be based after Noya finishes high school and follows Asahi to college. (Did someone says College AU? Almost...) So thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Cheers

 “It's not that bad.” Asahi said as Nishinoya unlocked the door and yanked it open with a loud click. Collapsing on his backside, Nishinoya pulled his shoes off, beckoning Asahi inside.

“No, really. It's so bad. It reeks like tobacco and pot. Nope. My parents aren't home, so you can crash out here.” Cautiously enter with a small bow, Asahi was surprised by Nishinoya's sudden change of nature. Maybe it was just the alcohol, or maybe something he'd said had finally gotten through to him. It was doubtful. Slumping against the wall and dragging his feet back to his room, Nishinoya stopped at the hallway cupboard. Pulling out a bundle of blankets and a futon, he dragged the linen weight down the hall, Asahi following. Banging his knee on the edge of his desk, he cussed while rolling the make shift bed out, piling blankets atop it and dragging a pillow down from his bed.

“You can sleep here tonight.” Pulling himself up onto his bed, socks and shirt still on, Nishinoya fell face down in his pillow.

 

Standing awkwardly in the doorway, Asahi couldn't hold back his smile. Anxiety had been eating at him since coach had told him about this party, but at least it seemed things were working better then he'd expected. Nishinoya was hard to read, especially when hurt. Remembering back to their argument three months previous, the Libero could takes things in such a negative manner. Nishinoya lived in the now with little thought for the future or the past. Striping off his shirt, pulling out his hair and straightening his make shift bed, Asahi laid back against the cool sheets. Nishinoya's soft breathing beside he would likely increase in volume until he was snoring loud enough to wake an entire dorm. He knew this with some experience, but maybe the drunken youngster would be happy enough sleeping on his face without needing to roll onto his back and make a heap of noise.

 

Chucking quietly to himself, Asahi sighed as he stared up at Nishinoya's ceiling. It was a familiar setting, he'd slept here, on this floor and stared up at this ceiling so many times before. It was safe and comforting, so much more then his hard, single bed on campus. Rolling on his side, Asahi leant up on his elbows, staring at Nishinoya's sleeping face with a clench of his heart. That hard, little bed would be so much better with Nishinoya in it. Maybe he could ship him away down to Kyoto for the weekend, it would make his whole college experience ten times better.

 

Unachievable dreams aside, Asahi pressed his face into the pillow, watching his friend snoring softly, and drooling slightly. It was so cute, sleeping so soundly and calmly after his performance before. Smiling as sleep slowly took over, Asahi yawned as his heart melted in a warm wash of love and comfort.

 

 

 

His mouth felt dry, dry and filthy. Hangovers were an adult responsibility he did not want to deal with, ever. Much like all the adult responsibilities that were slowly closing in on him. Rolling away from the sun seeping through the open window, Nishinoya growled as he reached out and wrenched the curtains closed.

“Good morning.” A cold shiver ran through his entire being as the Libero remembered his house guest. Groaning as he fell back against the pillow, Nishinoya pulled his blankets up over his head. He was still not ready to deal with Asahi, especially this hungover and this early in the morning. Maybe, he thought sourly peering out from his nest of sheets, the ace would just get up and leave on his own. It was doubtful, especially as Nishinoya took in Asahi sleep tussled figure.

 

Shirtless against the futon, hands resting behind his head, he looked far too pleased with him. Wracking his brain, Nishinoya thought back to the previous night. He could remember everything in a kind of fuzzy edge black and white. Had he really up chucked his guts in the middle of the street? Had Asahi really carried him all the way? Had they made up? Huffing angrily, Nishinoya blew his hair out of his eyes with a tried sigh. He'd gushed his heart out to the giant, cried tears of heartbreak in the middle of the street and had admitted his feelings to the other after a long three month absence. _Fuck._ He was blushing, he could feel it. He wished he could be angry at Asahi, but watching him now, with his soft brown eyes drowsy and half lidded, a smile smile gracing his gentle lips, Nishinoya knew it would be impossible.

 

“You wake?” Glancing towards the lump of blankets, Asahi caught the gleam of Nishinoya's eye deep within the mass.

“Kind of.” His grumbling wasn't uncalled for, by the height of the sun, it was still quite early, far too early for someone who'd drunk themselves into the gutter the night before.

“You feeling okay?” A hum came from the blanket, a few squirms and wiggles later and Nishinoya's bleached little crown peaked out from the top of the sheets.

“I'll survive.” Clearing his throat, Nishinoya sniffed, avoiding Asahi's searching gaze. “You sleep okay?” Grinning at his small victory, Asahi puffed up the pillow behind his head, shifting up the bed to meet Nishinoya's sleepy face.

“I slept better then I have all year. You alright? Not suffering too much.” Stretching out of his cramped position, Nishinoya sat up with a sluggish moan.

“I'll need be fine once I have a shower and some breakfast.”

 

Sitting back in relative silence, Nishinoya squared his shoulders, unsure where to begin.

“So are we okay now?” The hopeful look in Asahi's eye made his stomach flip flop uncomfortably. There was a massive part of him that wanted to forgive him, to jump out of bed and hug the ace so hard his ribs cracked. But there was a splinter deep in his heart that was holding him back. What if this ended up the same? With Asahi running off and leaving him in this ditch end town with nothing but a broken heart.

“Maybe not yet.”

 

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Asahi nodded slowly. What did he expect? For Nishinoya just to forgive him and for them to live happily ever after? Not likely, not after everything he'd said and how he'd acted. What more could he do? Get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, he'd do it if it meant Nishinoya would stop being mad at him.

“Maybe soon?” Slipping down off the bed, Nishinoya was careful not let his legs touch Asahi drawn up knees.

“Maybe.” Catching the small, nervous smile on Nishinoya's lips, Asahi let out the heavy breath he'd been holding.

“That's enough. A possibility is all we need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image Source: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43679058


End file.
